Truth
by Ambre97360
Summary: Daryl et Merle ont une conversation pour le moins mouvementée.


**Coucou les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS. Il parlera principalement de Daryl & Merle. Merci à Laura1907 de me corriger Les critiques sont accepter si elles sont constructives. **

* * *

Daryl était assit par terre, dans la tour de contrôle. Rien à signaler. C'était une fin d'après-midi et le ciel devenait rosé. Mais il avait son arbalète et son couteau pour se défendre. Il taillait un morceau de bois pour en faire une flèche. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Normalement, il aurait regardé le paysage, à la recherche de quelqu'un, à l'affût, mais... Daryl s'écorcha le pouce avec sa lame. Il siffla entre ses dents en lâchant la futur flèche. Il regarda la blessure. Pas trop profonde, ça allait. Il mit son pouce dans sa bouche et soupira. Mais quel idiot. Au lieu de prendre son travail au sérieux, il taillait une flèche et pensait à... Sa pensée s'arrêta quand il entendit la voix de son frère derrière lui :

_« Alors frangin ? A quoi tu penses ? _  
_- Rien. »_ Grommela-t-il en ramassant son bout de bois.

Merle regarda le couteau dans la main de son frère. Il était plein de sang. Le gars ne fit aucun commentaire et s'appuya sur la rambarde. Il regarda son frère mettre du sparadrap autour de son pouce. Il ricana, comme il savait si bien le faire, et rajouta :

_« T'es sûr, frangin ? Pour t'faire un truc comme-ça, faut qu'tu penses à que'que chose. T'es un dieu du couteau. »_

Daryl ne dit rien. Que dire dans ces cas là ? Son frère était venu le faire chier, voilà tout. L'homme reprit son arbalète et se mit à ignorer son frère. Bien sûr, Merle n'arrêta pas son discours pour autant. Il reprit de plus belle :

_« Attends, dis rien. J'sais. Tu penses à cette femme. Carol. Pas vrai ? »_

Daryl tiqua. Il se tourna vers son frère et le défia des yeux. De cette façon, il essayait de dire à son frère qu'il n'avait pensé à rien, mais Merle savait très bien qu'il avait touché un point sensible chez son frangin. Il ricana de nouveau avant de renifler. Daryl détourna le regard et roula discrètement des yeux avant de reprendre le bout de bois et de continuer sa flèche.

_« Fais pas chier, Merle. Dégage. »_

Daryl renifla et s'éloigna de son frère. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un apprenne qu'il était attiré vers Carol. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que son frère le sache. La cata' que ça serait si jamais Merle apprenait ça. Merle plissa les yeux et se mit à tourner autour de Daryl comme un vautour. Quand il arriva derrière lui, il eut un petit rictus malsain.

_« C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal... J'ai déjà pensé à me la faire. Faut dire, y a plus beaucoup d'femmes dans ce monde, et j'suis un peu en manque. »_

Daryl se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas cracher sur son frère. Comment osait-il parler de Carol de la sorte ? Il sentit son frère passer derrière lui et le vit revenir devant lui. Daryl le regarda dans les yeux sans rien ajouter à cela. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Merle de se la faire, son frère prendrait ça au pied de la lettre, et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, évidemment. Et il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer chier, lui et son putain de langage. Ce serait se relever. C'est alors que Merle continua en prenant appuie de nouveau sur la rambarde.

_« Mais elle doit être trop triste que sa p'tite fille chérie soit morte. Pôvre môman. »_

Daryl se retourna pour ne plus faire face à Merle. Et maintenant il s'en prenait à la gamine décédée. C'était insupportable pour Daryl. Il serra le morceau de bois autant qu'il le put. Sophia. Il s'en prenait à Sophia. Cette fillette qui n'avait fait de mal à personne. Daryl se mordit de nouveau la lèvre. Il ne répondit rien et préféra l'ignorer. Merle remarqua de suite l'attitude tendue de son frère et il ricana de nouveau :

_« Mais c'cool. Elle aura plus à voir ses horribles choses. T'as bien fait de pas la retrouver. »_

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Daryl se retourna violemment et envoya une droite dans le nez de son frère. Merle était allé trop loin. L'homme à qui il manquait un bras se releva et ricana de nouveau. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais une deuxième droite arriva dans son nez. Daryl grinça des dents avant de crier :

_« Tu laisses Sophia et Carol hors de tout ça ! Je n'ai jamais abandonné ! Jamais ! Y a que toi qui as abandonné ! Tu m'as abandonné quand j'étais petit, et après, tu m'as encore abandonné. Si c'est à moi qu't'en veux, je suis là, mais laisses-les en dehors de tout ça ! »_

Merle était assit par terre en se tenant le nez. Celui-ci saignait. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi violente. Il aurait pensé que Daryl allait juste l'envoyer chier et l'insulter, mais pas qu'il allait le frapper aussi violemment. Merle n'osa pas se relever. Pour une fois, il avait peur de Daryl, peur de sa réaction. Daryl avait les poings serrés autour de son couteau, et le morceau de bois s'était cassé. Il cria de nouveau :

_« T'veux quoi, à la fin ? Accouches ta merde et casses-toi ! _  
_- ... J'pensais pas qu'tu pouvais tomber autant amoureux. J'pensais qu't'avais pas couille. Ben j'me suis trompé. T'es d'venu un Dixon. Un vrai. »_

Merle ne savait plus trop quoi dire après ça. Il se releva, adressa un dernier regard à Daryl, et s'en alla. Daryl resta debout à regarder son frère partir puis soupira. Il avait craqué alors qu'il savait très bien ce que son frère voulait. Et il l'avait eu. Daryl ferma les yeux s'assit contre le mur de la tour. Des images de Carol et Sophia défilèrent dans sa tête. Merle y était allé fort cette fois-ci, vraiment fort. Ce n'était pas le genre de Daryl de craquer ainsi. Mais il s'en était pris à Sophia et Carol, pensa-t-il pour essayer de rattraper un peu de dignité. Daryl soupira de nouveau. C'est alors que des pas s'entendirent dans les escaliers. Daryl releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Carol. Il plissa les yeux et elle lui offrit un sourire. Il hocha la tête, se releva, et prit son arbalète. Carol lui tendit une main bien vaillante sans dire un mot. Daryl l'attrapa en murmurant :

_« J'te suis. »_


End file.
